Teaching a Shinigami
by Tiro
Summary: Raito has a bit of a problem; Ryuk doesn't get what the fuzz about New Years is, and he's not giving up until he gets his explanation.


**Teaching a Shinigami (the ****concept of New Years)**

**Summary**: Raito has a bit of a problem; Ryuk doesn't get what the fuzz about New Years is, and he's not giving up until he gets his explanation.

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Nothing much.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Death Note.

-o-

Death Note! Yay!

-o-

Ryuk looked around the store while Raito stood in line to pay his things. The Shinigami's head turned left and right, and the teen wondered briefly what he was doing.

"Oi, Raito. I know I'm not supposed to talk cuz' it's distracting but I gotta ask you something."

"What?" he hissed quietly.

"What's up with all these people? The store's never full when you're here."

Raito sighed. Yet another thing to explain to this thing. Didn't he ever look at the human world and actually pay attention what they were doing?

Once they were out the store, and the teen taking a deep breath for being able to escape so quickly, Ryuk stared at him.

"It's New Years," Raito said.

"It's a what?"

"_It is New Years_," the teen repeated. "We're celebrating the end of the year and welcoming the next."

"… Why the hell do you do that?"

"We… what? It's tradition."

"Tradition?"

"Don't tell me you don't know the meaning of that word," Raito moaned.

"What word?"

The teen banged his head into a wall, not caring who saw. Ryuk cocked his head in confusion. This was going to be a long night…

-o-

Raito was ready to strangle the Shinigami.

"Ryuk," he hissed finally and Ryuk stopped floating around the roof and humming. "I need to rest. I can't help the fact you don't get my explanations." Yes, plural. He had tried explaining the same thing through five different approaches. Not one had worked. "Let me sleep, and I'll try again tomorrow."

"When is New Years?"

"In two days."

"When's that?"

Raito felt like crying. "The day after tomorrow," he muttered instead. "Now will you let me sleep?"

"… Fine."

Raito closed his eyes tightly and drew the covers almost over his eyes, ignoring the Shinigami that sat perched on top of the chair by the desk, the red eyes staring at the teen's unmoving form.

-o-

Waking up was even worse. He wanted to strangle and disembody the freaking Shinigami. Or at least gauge his eyes out. Raito opened his eyes and sighed. Ryuk was still staring at him.

"What?" he snapped.

"So? Gonna start explaining?"

"Ryuk…" he groaned. "Please let me wake up properly, and have something to eat."

"Why?"

"Because I won't try to do anything stupid then."

"Like what?"

"Like trying to kill you despite knowing the fact I can't kill you."

Ryuk cocked his head to the side.

"Why would you try it then?"

"Desperation of humanity," Raito replied as he sat up and removed the covers. "We'll do anything to satisfy ourselves at any given moment."

"And right now it would satisfy you to kill me?"

"If only for the reason to shut you up." The teen rubbed his eyes. "However, as I know I can't kill you and I'm more awake then before, I will not try anything."

"Oh, okay… that's good I suppose."

"Yeah. Let me shower and have breakfast before I start explaining again."

-o-

Thud.

"Raito?"

Thud.

"Um…"

Thud.

"Raito?"

Thud. Thud.

"You're gonna break your skull."

"I'm hoping for that," Raito moaned. He let his head drop onto the desk again. "How come you don't get it?"

The Shinigami had the nerve to shrug.

-o-

Raito hadn't said a word in two hours. Ryuk had hummed a little, flown around the room and appeared to having been thinking. The teen didn't have much hope the Shinigami would get it though.

"Tradition is like something you do again and again cuz' it's the way it's supposed to be, right?"

"… Yes." He finally got that word? Hallelujah. Raito wasn't breaking out the champagne just yet though.

"And New Years… it becomes a new year and you start all over again from the first month, right?"

"Yes."

"And that has happened for a long time?"

"Yes, it has."

Ryuk nodded and looked around the room a bit.

"What do you do on New Years?" he asked.

"Some people go out," Raito said, scarcely believing the Shinigami seemed to _finally _get it. "Others celebrate at home. Some lights fireworks."

"Fireworks?"

"I'm not going to explain it. I'll make sure you see it instead," Raito said, holding up a hand. "Now, do you understand what New Years is?"

"I guess. I mean, I got the point. I just don't know why you do it."

"Some people doesn't get it either, they just do it."

"Oh… okay."

Raito breathed a sigh of relief. There was a blissful, tension-free silence for a while. The teen looked almost giddy. Ryuk put on the TV. Raito didn't mind. He pulled out his homework and started doing it instead. Bliss, bliss, bliss… tonight he could sleep calmly with no Shinigami staring at him. He felt like grinning.

However…

"Raito?"

_Great. _"Yes, Ryuk?"

"What the hell is a champagne?" Ryuk was staring at the TV and when Raito move to look he saw two people discuss what to drink to New Years. "And that, the red thingy they call wine! What's that?"

Raito banged his head into the desk with a groan.

_I'm going to strangle that fucking Shinigami._

End

* * *

Just a small thing I had to write. It's been a long time since I wrote something about Death Note.

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
